


UGLY SISTER

by CMRedits03



Category: NCT (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Jonah Marais - Freeform, Little Sisters, Sisters, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Ugly Duckling, Why Don’t We, Zach Herron - Freeform, angsty, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMRedits03/pseuds/CMRedits03
Summary: “What did you want from me? Initially I mean.”Johnny sat back, sinking into the warm water that occasionally lipped over the edge, leaving a wet spot on my ‘Zach Herron’ hoodie.“I just wanted your attention,”“But now, I just want you.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I seemed to be the perfect candidate. Short, fat, kind of stupid. For sure, I’d be the ugly sister. It’s like God had asked me, before I was born, if I would mind taking one for the team, that team being my 5 siblings, and be pushed out into the world with a mediocre mug.

Though I probably didn’t give an answer due to my extreme infancy, I wish I could’ve said no. Hell no! I want to be just as pretty as my sisters.

I dug myself into a ground filled with fantasy and amazing people I could only dream of meeting. All this being a way of protecting myself from what other people thought.

The boys in these bands didn’t look at me and tell my that they wished I looked like my sisters; like the boys at my high school did. The boys on the other side of my phone screen wouldn’t tell me that I just wasn’t the type of girl that you date. They would tell me that I was special, even if they didn’t know I existed. Or pretty, or smart, even tell me that they loved me; even if I was just another follower on their account.


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning sent me into a tizzy, scrambling up from my place in my warm bed. The hundreds of posters on my wall all greeted me with with silent “good mornings”.   
  
“Hey Johnny! How ya doing?” I asked the piece of cardboard that stood at 6’0 in the corner of my room. I loved Johnny Suh. He had been my emotional support idol since I learned what that phrase meant.

“Good morning.” I imagined his soft voice had said, as the cut-out came to life. Sure, it’s kinda weird, but my brain does as it pleases and permitted the man to walk about my room, clad in a big hoodie.   
  


I had been seeing him come to life ever since I had been so gracefully rejected by my “real life” crush of 3 years, Jonah.   
  


“School?” He asked, wrapping two strong arms around my waist, squeezing gently. I hummed in agreement and continued to look through my closet for something to wear. “I don’t want you to go. You should just stay home and be with me.” He tickled my ear with his soft words, pulling me into the temptation of day dreaming all day.   
  


I shook my head. “You know I wish I could.” He chuckled at my answer. “For sure I know.”   
“Then you also know that I can’t.” I turned towards him and lightly hit his broad chest.   
  


Right then the chime of my phone woke me up from my mini day dream. Dang. I wanted to finish that one.   
  


“Hello?” I answered. “Kaylee! What’re you doing? I’ve literally called you 16 times! What were you doing?” A loud voice boomed over my speaker. Preston was more or less aware of my Johnny-dismorphia, but was -to say the least- not supportive. I sighed; sure, I’m supposed to pick her up in the mornings. But today was not a normal day. I had a feeling my imagination was gonna take me places today. Places I didn’t date go with Johnny before.   
  
Maybe my mind has matured. Who knows?   
  


“Johnny yada yada! Yeah I get it okay! Just get you’re butt over here or we’re gonna be late!” She almost screamed over the phone. I nodded though she couldn’t see me and hung up the phone. Sometimes I didn’t like her as much as I usually do. Right now was one of them. 


End file.
